Over The Years
by Zoonii
Summary: Mokuba comes back from the UK for summer vacation after studying abroad for 4 years, and he brings a new character into the group. What will happen over summer break? and will everyone like her? Read to find out. RATED M FOR LEMONS AND LIMES IN LATER CHAPTERS. Mokuba x OC
1. Chapter 1

Heey guys! Yes, I know, I know, I've disappeared. I **WILL** go on with A New Beginning, but i have a major writer's block for that right now and I have no idea what to write. And I also got this idea in my head for a few days now and I won't rest until i've done it. This is going to be a multi-chapter story, and I hope you enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of it's characters. If I did, Scerinity would've died with AIDS. I only own whatever OC's appear in this story and the plot. 

**_Chapter 1. _**

_Ring, Ring, Ring _The voice coming from that black phone echoed through the room, waking up a very annoyed black haired guy. He extended his arm reaching the nightstand and grabbing his phone.

"Hello?" He said, annoyance and sleepiness apparent in his deep voice.

"Mokuba?" He heard a male voice say, a voice he knew all too well.

"Seto. It's 8AM on the first day of summer!" He exclaimed, unamused of being woken up this early.

"Yews, I know." Seto said simply. "You do remember the KaibaCorp jet will be arriving in the UK at 2PM right?" He asked. His younger brother was coming back to visit after studying abroad in the UK for 4 years. He had just finished his first year in university and everybody had missed him.

"Yes, I know. You worry too much Seto." He answered, rolling his eyes. "I'll be there, relax." He continued.

"You're bringing a guest with, right?" Seto asked, remembering something his brother said about bringing someone with him.

"Yeah, don't worry too much about that." Mokuba answered, smirking. Oh his brother was going to be shocked.

"Do I get a name? Is it a friend? Boy? Girl?" Seto asked, trying to get some information out of his younger brother. "We need to prepare the guest room, so we need to know." Seto went on.

"Oh, she'll be staying with me in my room." Mokuba answered simply, and only if he saw his brother's gaped mouth at that moment.

A few moments of silence went by. "Mokuba.. You have a.. girlfriend?" Seto choked out, shocked by this announcement.

"Umm, yeah. I'm 19 going on 20, why do you sound so surprised?" Mokuba answered hiding a giggle, he knew his brother was going to be surprised by this.

"No, nothing. For how long have you been seeing this girl?" Seto asked, his protective older brother instinct kicking in. If she's staying in the same room as his baby brother, he needed to know.

"3 years." Mokuba replied simply, and his brother's eyes expanded to the size of dinner dishes.

" 3 YEARS! AND I ONLY KNOW ABOUT THIS NOW BECAUSE?!" Seto yelled and Mokuba chuckled.

"You never asked." He replied simply. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready. See you tonight brother. Get some good rest." He continued, pressing the end call button. It was night in the Domino right now, and it'll be around noon when they get there. Ugh, the jet lag was going to be horrible. He got off the bed, revealing his toned slightly tanned torso, muscular arms, his hair still the same length, just slightly tamer and his features hot and sharp. Mokuba had grown up to be extremely hot, every girl's dream, but only one girl had that dream become reality.

Getting off the bed in his dorm room, he grabbed a change on clothes which he had prepared for this trip, along with a towel and headed to his bathroom. Being as rich as he is, his brother made sure his dorm room is the size of a two bedroom apartment, with everything he could need in it. Putting his things aside, he turned on the shower and within seconds the hot water started pouring out, he took off the pair of boxers he wore to bed and got under the shower, sighing with relief. A few minutes later, after washing his hair and body, he turned the tap to the cold water, and refreshed himself. Getting out, he grabbed a towel and put it around his waist, drying himself then he slipped into his clothes. A pair of jeans, not too tight, yet not so loose, and a white T-Shirt which hugged his body perfectly, showing off his toned chest and biceps. He dried his hair then put it up in a loose ponytail, heading outside the bathroom and slipping on a pair of white sneakers. He also wore a simple black bracelet which was made by his girlfriend, Annie.

He looked at the clock, 8:42 it read. 'Annie's probably still sleeping, better wake her up.' Mokuba thought, grabbing his black iPhone, the newest entry and smiling at his background, a picture of the girl he grew to adore. Her large blue eyes shining with happiness as her pink lips curled into a toothy smile, her hair, oh how he loved her hair. Long and blonde, dip dyed pink, with little thin locks colored with the neon colors blue, green and pink. Her hair reflected her personality, unique, full of little surprises and fun. She was wearing a burberry skirt with the trademark color and pattern, a black tank top which hugged her curves perfectly and a pair of black flats. Her legs were long and slim. She was skinny, her chest nothing smaller than a D cup, and her stomach flat. In short, she was the definition of perfect. He speed dialed her number, put under the name 'My Angel'.

"Mokie?" Her soft voice answered after the third ring, he could easily tell she was still asleep, oh how he loved her voice.

"Morning beautiful." He smiled.

"Morning." She answered, a slight smile on her lips.

"The flight leaves at two, we need to be at the airport at 11 or 12 since you said you wanted to do some shopping there. C'mon, get up." He smiled, she was a disaster when it came to shopping. He heard her giggle through the phone.

"Okay, I'll be at your room in 20. My luggage is there right?" She asked, remembering that they had her luggage put there so it's easier to get in the limo.

His eyes travelled next to the door, where his two large black bags, and her 3 small, 2 medium sized and 2 large Louis Vuitton bags sat. "Yeah, all here except for your carry on." He smiled, they were going for the entire summer, that's 3 months, and even though she was going to do lots of shopping, she needed to bring some of her stuff with.

"Okay." She cheered. "I'll be there in a few. Love you." She smiled, blowing him a kiss through the phone.

"Love you more." He smiled then hung up. He loved this girl more than anybody could ever imagine, and what was best is that she felt the same way. They were everything to each other.

Surly enough, 20 minutes later, his girlfriend, Annie walked in after knocking on the door lightly. She was wearing a tight fitting red tank-top, along with a pair of tight black shorts with some silver buttons and a red pair of flats. Her neck had a beautiful gold necklace on it, it was the shape of a four-leaved clover, one leaf was left gold, the other had some white and pink small diamonds on it, and the two others had a pink flattened diamond on them, it was a gift from Mokuba, and she had promised to never take it off. Her unique hair was put up in a high ponytail and she had no makeup on, she was never much of a makeup person. She carried her purse, medium sized and made of red leather, and her carry on, which was a simple black bag, it had a change of clothes, her tooth brush and tooth paste, a hairbrush, and some stuff she might need on the plane like her laptop, it's charger, her hard drive, sleeping pills and so.

"Hii!" She waved her hand, a wide toothy smile showing off her perfectly lined white pearly teeth. Her nails were long, shaped as squares with an adorable yet complicated looking pattern on them. Annie adored nail art, and she was very good at it, all this was done by her.

"Hii!" He waved back, the same smile on his lips as he headed towards his girlfriend, lowering himself and planting a soft kiss on her lips. He then smiled softly at her, and she smiled back.

"Hungry?" She asked, already heading towards the kitchen which opened up to the living room, he nodded at her and she asked an obvious question. "Pancakes?" He gave her a 'duh' look and she giggled, grabbing what she needs and making her boyfriend his favorite pancakes. She always made her pancakes to be Mickey Mouse shaped, with lots of chocolate maple syrup and some strawberries, and Mokuba loved them. She made them a few and set them on the table, along with some orange juice. They sat down and dug in, with an 'I'm in heaven' expression on Mokuba's face.

Soon enough, they were finished. The clock read 10:14 and Mokuba called his driver while Annie cleaned up the dishes. Mokuba usually preferred to drive himself, but they needed place for their luggage, and he was about to get on a plane for 12 hours straight, It was a direct trip, so they didn't have to take any stops along the way. 15 minutes later the driver had arrived and taken their luggage to the car, they said goodbye to their friends and got in the car, cuddling until they reached the airport.

* * *

"We have arrived in the Domino City Airport. The local time is 12:26 PM and the temperature is 32 Degrees C. We are currently in the KaibaCorp private area and the doors will open now." The captain announced, making Annie and Mokuba get up and smile at each other. Looking out the window, Mokuba noticed everybody's there. Seto, Yami, Yugi, gramps, Tea, Scerinity, Mae, Joy, Trestain, Duke and Bakura. This was going to be interesting, specially knowing about the major crush that slut Scerinity had on him.

"Ready?" He asked his girlfriend, who nodded after taking a deep breath. He was now wearing a Black tight fitting T-Shirt, just like the white one he wore earlier, a pair of jeans and black sneakers, along with the bracelet Annie made him. Annie on the other hand was wearing a pair of high waisted black shorts, a white loose fitting top, a part of it tucked under the shorts but still being very loose and a pair of white leather heels, her hair was put up in a ponytail, her square shaped nails had a black sideway french tip, with a thin silver line along the bottom of the french tip and white polka dots (A/N: It's a design by cutepolish on youtube, if you go on her channel you'll know which one once you see it), and she was carrying a white leather bag, and her carry on was taken by the helpers. They couple held hands and took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Mokuba asked again, knowing his girlfriend must be freaking out about meeting all those people from his past, all his old friends, and mainly, his older brother.

"Yes!" She exclaimed, freaking out. He chuckled and squeezed her hand reassuringly. He knew his brother hadn't told their friends about Annie, he only found out today, well, yesterday after all. Taking one more deep breath, the couple walked out into the sun, and the whole group gasped upon seeing them, their fingers intertwined, walking side by side, and even with Annie's long heels, she still hardly reached Mokuba's chin, even though she's quite tall, he's practically a giant, growing to be slightly taller than his brother.

Mokuba smiled upon reaching the group. "Hey guys!" He cheered, waving with his free hand.

Everyone awakened from their shock caused by seeing the little boy who once worshiped his brother now a man, his voice deep, and he was one of the most handsome men they'd ever seen. "MOKUBA!" Everyone exclaimed. He chuckled, letting go of Annie's hand and giving his older brother a light hug, then doing the same to everyone before heading back and lacing his finger's with Annie's once more.

"Everyone, this is Anastassya, call her Annie though. She's my girlfriend." He announced and everybody gasped in shock, hatred immediately showing in Scerinity's eyes. "Annie, those are my brother Seto, Yami, his boyfriend. That's Yugi, gramps, Tea, Scerinity, Mae, Joy, her fiancee, Trestain, Duke and Bakura." He introduced her to the group, pointing at each one upon saying their name.

"Hi guys. It's really nice to finally meet you all, I've heard so much about you from Mokuba." She smiled a gorgeous smile at everyone, and they all smiled back, except for Scerinity, that is.

"Wow Annie, you're really pretty." Tea smiled at her, and she blushed lightly, thanking Tea. The whole group headed out, she was between Mokuba and Tea, Mae standing beside Tea, and by the time they got in the limo, she was already really good friends with the two girls, who seemed to really like her. Once in the limo, the driver began driving, and the questions began pouring in. The two answered them all with a smile, they mostly revolved around school and the UK.

"For how long have you two been going out?" Asked Duke, looking at the couple. Everybody looked in their direction as well, all genuinely curious to know.

"A little more than three years." Mokuba smiled and everybody gasped. That's a really long time. Mae and Tea broke into another conversation with Annie, everybody had noticed that Annie had a tattoo on her wrists, saying 'Stay Strong' in curved writing, one word on each wrist, but nobody really asked anything about them. Once the car parked, they were at one of the Domino's restaurants, not too fancy, yet an amazing place. It was Mokuba's favorite.

"Did you know this was Mokuba's favorite restaurant?" asked Scerinity, pointing the question to Annie, obviously trying to embarrass her.

"Yeah, actually. He said they served the best apple pie." Annie smiled at Scerinity, answering her question honestly and the girl did not seem happy, Mokuba was trying to hold back a laugh at Scerinity's annoyed face.

They ordered their food and chatted happily, they were all really happy to have Mokuba back for the summer, and everybody really liked Annie. She was really fun to talk to and was really nice to everyone, answering all their questions without hesitation.

"Are your parents okay with you being here?" Asked Seto, trying to make sure that no problems would be caused by her being here. He honestly really liked the girl, and that's not something that happened that often.

She took a deep breath and looked up at the sky. "Hopefully." She answered, a smile on her face and everybody understood, feeling bad to remind her. Noticing their reaction, she smiled at them with a light giggle, "It's alright you guys, no need for that face." She giggled again, and everybody relaxed a bit. "So, what do you guys do?" She smiled, changing the topic, and everybody went along with it, answering her.

The whole lunch went smoothly, then they dropped everybody off, and soon enough, it was just Seto, Yami, Annie and Mokuba in the limo.

"We're heading home now. The two of you must be exhausted." Seto told the two, who smiled at him in response.

"Not really, we talked the first 4 hours of the flight and only woke up an hour before landing, so we're fine." Mokuba answered his older brother, smiling at him and his boyfriend who had cuddled into him.

Annie was smiling at the couple, even with the short period of time she'd known them, she could tell how in love they were, but she could also tell that Seto and Mokuba were similar yet different kind of lovers. They were both faithful, never looked at anyone but their lover, but Mokuba seemed to be able to get his feelings out in a better way, that she was sure of. Within the three years they have dated, _never_, _never_ had she ever felt that Mokuba didn't love her or didn't care about her, _never_ had she felt that she wasn't enough for him, _never_ had she felt that he wanted to be with someone else, _never_.

* * *

Okay, that's chapter one done. Sorry it's so short you guys.

I know the dead parents seems a little like Isis' , but really, it's a completely different thing, completely different background stories, and completely different characters. You'll figure out soon enough.

Review for cookies! :D

And next chapter will be up today or tomorrow, i'm in a writey mood! :D

I LOVE YOUR FACE, BYEEEEEE! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's and the plot.

**_chapter two._**

"Good night." All four said as they headed out of the living room and to their bedrooms. It was a while after midnight and Seto, Yami, Mokuba and Annie were exhausted. Opening the door to his room, Mokuba smiled, it's hardly changed. He walked in, hand in hand with his girlfriend.

"Are our stuff unpacked already?" Annie asked, confused not to see her bags.

"Yeah, the maids probably unpacked everything. That door leads to the closet." Mokuba smiled, pointing towards one of the two white doors, Annie nodded and got up, heading towards the walk-in closet. Sure enough, her clothes were unpacked and put neatly in order, and her bags sat in the corner where all the traveling bags were. She grabbed one of her pajamas, a light pink crop-top and mini shorts then left the room, hearing the water running in the bathroom, Mokuba was probably getting ready for bed. She took out her toothbrush, toothpaste, and other bathroom requirements and headed to the bathroom, sitting everything in place then standing next to her boyfriend, and brushing her teeth. Once done, the couple left the bathroom. Annie stripped out of her clothes, placing them on one of the clothes racks then turned towards her boyfriend.

"Can you help me with the clasp?" She asked him, having trouble undoing her bra.

He nodded, and undid it from the back. Annie then slipped on her shorts and her mini top then turned towards her boyfriend again.

"Are you happy to be back?" She asked, taking his shirt off for him, he nodded.

"It's good to see everyone again. Although, I'm happier to see some people than I am for some others." He rolled his eyes and Annie giggled, knowing he meant Scerinity. He took off his jeans and slipped on some comfortable pajama pants, then carried his girlfriend and slipped under the thin silk sheets of his bed. She cuddled into him and he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. She looked up at him from her head's position on his chest, and he leaned in, capturing her lips in a kiss for a few minutes before pulling away smiling.

"Nighty, Ann." He smiled at his girlfriend.

"Mhhm, Night.." She mumbled, already falling asleep. She was such a fast sleeper. Mokuba giggled then kissed the top of her head lightly.

"I love you." He whispered, then closed his eyes, tightening his grip on her.

* * *

Mokuba opened his eyes, obviously disturbed by the knock on the door so early in the morning. "Come in." He grumbled, it was 8 AM in the summer for heaven's sake!

A maid walked in, bowing slightly at her young master, who nodded at her to speak, but made a sign with his hand telling her to keep her voice down, not wanting to wake the sleeping beauty in his arms up. "Breakfast is ready sir, your friends have come to visit as well. They're in the dining room with Master Kaiba and Master Yami." She informed him, and Mokuba nodded his thanks, telling her they'll be down in a minute. She walked out, closing the door lightly.

"Wakey, wakey." Mokuba looked down at his girlfriend, noticing she was already awake. He giggled, remembering how much of a light sleeper she is. The couple got off the bed, and into the bathroom, taking a cold, refreshing shower together. He wrapped Annie with a white towel then put one around his waist, both heading towards the closet.

15 minutes later, the couple were ready to get downstairs. Mokuba told Annie that they're probably all ready to drag them somewhere, so she should take her bag with. Mokuba wore light colored jeans, a white tight-fitting shirt and white sneakers, his phone in his pocket and his wallet and camera in Annie's bag. Annie wore a black backless shirt which was sleeveless, it held her breast and then went down loosely flowing, along with a pair of brown mini shorts and black leather heels, she left her hair down, the oddly colored locks curled and the rest straight, and she carried a tribal looking brown large leather bag. She was pretty used to walking, dancing, jumping, running, etc… in heels, so they didn't cause a problem. Around her neck was her clover necklace, and some tribal looking bracelets were placed around her slender wrist, one tight bracelet put around her bicep and held there. She also wore a tribal looking anklet and brown feather earrings, along with a dream catcher brown, long chained necklace.

* * *

"Morning!" The couple cheered, walking into the dining room hand in hand to find everybody there. They all returned the greeting and the couple sat down. "So, where are we going today?" Mokuba asked, already knowing they had something in mind.

"First, we're going to waste time around town for a while, but at three o'clock we're going to the new amusement park, there's lots to do there!" Tea smiled. The couple nodded, agreeing and everybody had breakfast, some occasional conversations being held, but nothing much, really.

* * *

"COTTON CANDYY!" Joey yelled at the top of his lungs as they walked into the carnival, the whole group laughed as Mae face palmed, with a 'how did I fall in love with this idiot' expression on her face.

"Which ride should we go on first?" Asked Yugi, looking at the group.

"ROLLER COASTER!" Annie and Mokuba cheered, pointing towards the rather large and scary thing.

"Okay!" The group said, apart from Scerinity that is.

"Roller coasters are pointless. They scare me. So I won't go." Scerinity said, and before anybody could say anything, she grabbed Mokuba's arm and looked up at him with 'innocent' eyes. "Unless you sit next to me, Mo-ku-ba." She said, blinking her eyes a couple of times.

Mokuba gave her an ultimate 'what the fuck?!' look and yanked his arm away, grabbing Annie by the waist and bringing her to him. "Scerinity Wheeler, can you stop being such a slut?" He looked at her, unamused as she gasped in shock. "My girlfriend is standing right here. Have some self respect, if I was willing to cheat on Annie, or break up with her because i'm interested in somebody else, don't you think I would've done it ages ago? We've been together for three years for a reason. Keep whatever self respect you may still have and stay the fuck away from me." Mokuba finished off, glaring at Scerinity who had her eyes opened wide. She turned to the group for support, but noticed they were all giving her the exact same look.

"Are you guys seriously willing to choose her over me?! You've only met the girl yesterday! Joey! I'm your sister!" She exclaimed, her tone showing denial.

"But that doesn't change the fact that you're a major slut. Just get over yourself, Scerinity. You've been pushing yourself onto Mokuba all day long, right in front of his girlfriend! He doesn't want you! Stop being so pathetic." Tea told her, pointing out the obvious. Scerinity had tried to rub her breast against Mokuba a couple of times, held his hand, grabbed his arm, distracted him from Annie, and tried all she could to get his attention to be focused on her and only her. It didn't work though. Mokuba obviously couldn't stand her guts.

"Anyway, if you don't wanna go on the roller coaster, your loss. Let's go guys." Yugi told her then the group, and everybody headed to the roller coaster, leaving a mouth-gaped Scerinity behind.

Seto and Yami took the middle seat, Mae and Joey after them, followed by Tea and Trestain, Duke and Yugi, Bakura who decided to go solo, and Annie and Mokuba decided to take the very last seat of the roller coaster. The whole group were behind each other. Buckles were put on, knuckles turned white from the tight grasps, and the ride started moving.

"Oh my good god that was so fucking scary!" Tea exclaimed, dizzily getting out of the roller coaster, the whole group agreed, except for Mokuba, Annie and Yami who seemed to enjoy the game, unlike Joey who threw up all his bottom candy.

Games later, the group decided to go to the photo booth. Yami and Seto got in first, followed by Mae and Joey, then the friends took turns to go on together, Mokuba got in with Seto and finally, Annie and Mokuba. Scerinity had gone home.

This booth took 5 stripes of 4 pictures, and then it'd print each picture on it's own, and then get a snowball made for a picture of your choice. You can print as many copies as you want.

Annie and Mokuba had some adorable pictures, laughing, Annie in a headlock, smiling, hugging, kissing, typical adorable couple pictures, the only difference is, the look in their eyes in every picture was something indescribable, specially the pictures where they looked into each other's eyes. They showed love, they showed a burning passion, they showed just how much those two adored each other.

The day finally ended with the group deciding to go to the Kaiba beach house tomorrow, for a whole week. Annie told the group to bring Scerinity along, because she was still one of them, and she didn't want her to feel replaced, after much convincing, they agreed.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Seto asked. Everybody was standing in front of the Kaiba mansion, their beach bags in the back of the limo.

They all nodded and began getting into the car. Annie wore a silky black summer dress, Tea wore a red one, Mae a pink one, but Scerinity had decided to go all out, she wore the top part of her bikini, which hardly covered anything other than her nipples, along with shorts that should've been called underwear. The boys all wore shorts and T-Shirts.

Once at the beach house, well, beach _mansion_, the group got in, bags were carried in by the servants and it was time to decide on the rooms.

"Okay, so there are enough rooms in the house for each to get their own room, but there's only 5 rooms with king-sized beds." Seto stated, and everybody nodded.

"I'm staying with _my_ Mokuba." Scerinity stated, hugging Mokuba's arm so it was between her chest, not that they were anything impressive. Mokuba, obviously pissed yanked his arm away once more, but this time, Tea stepped in and slapped Scerinity.

"Would you fucking have some manners! Aren't you ashamed of yourself? Nobody wanted to invite you, yet Annie insisted that you come, and yet you're still being a total bitch. Annie's obviously staying with Mokuba, they stay in the same room in the mansion, they've been dating for three years, they're staying together. Stop your failed attempts in home-wrecking their relationship!" Tea yelled at the shocked Scerinity. She was honestly a lot more than pissed right now, does this girl not realize how sweet Annie is to her, and how much Mokuba doesn't want her.

After a few minutes, the room order was decided. Annie and Mokuba were sharing taking one of the couple bedrooms, Yami and Seto were taking the second, and Mae and Joey the third. Everybody else were getting their own rooms. They all headed to their rooms, agreeing to meet back down in 15 minutes to head to the beach.

**_(15 minutes later)_**

Everybody was standing downstairs, wearing their swimwear. Annie wore a red bikini, the two sides of the top part held together with a silver ring from the front, and tied around the neck and back, two similar silver rings held the two sides of the bottom part together. Mae wore a red bikini as well, her's was a normal one, except the two pieces were connected by a piece of fabric from the front. Tea wore a simple green bikini and oh well, what can be said about Scerinity? The boys were all wearing normal swim trunks, just varied in colors and designs. This was the first time the group noticed that Annie had a belly ring, and that both Annie and Mokuba had matching tattoos on their right shoulders. They explained that the tattoo was their initials in greek, as it's a language Annie is very fond of. They also showed the group that they had each other's names written on the side of their ring fingers in an english curved writing. Annie also had a tattoo that formed some weird shapes around the bottom of her neck and extended to the end of her left shoulder, and a little onto the top of her arm, she shook it off telling them it was just a tattoo she thought was pretty cool.

"WOOHOO!" Joey yelled from the jet-ski he was on, the whole group laughed. Scerinity was 'tanning' while the rest of the group were playing in the water, building castles, and enjoying their time.

"Dammit!" Tea fake-cried as she missed the ball. Tea, Yugi, Annie and Mokuba were playing beach volleyball, and Annie and Mokuba had just scored another point. Tea threw the ball, Annie hit it back, Yugi, Mokuba, Yugi, Annie, and the game went on until Tea 'accidentally' hit the ball in Scerinity's direction, hitting her drink, making it fall all over her make-up covered face and curled hair, and then the ball hit her.

"HEY!" Scerinity yelled at Tea in anger.

"Oops?" Tea said, playing innocent, and the group found it hard not to crack up laughing.

"You ruined my hair and make-up!" Scerinity was not amused, she was furious.

"Well, nobody really does their hair and make-up for the beach. None of us have make-up on, and our hair is either down normally or in a messy bun like Annie. It's not our fault you think you're so ugly you need those things even at the beach." Tea explained, making the whole group get into a fit of giggles as Scerinity made an 'UGHHH' voice and headed back into the beach house, after taking her phone, notebook, pencil bag, laptop, iPod, etc… back inside. Yugi gave Tea a high-five and the game went on.

* * *

Well, that's it for chapter 2.

If you couldn't tell already, I can't stand Scerinity's guts! She won't be a problem though, I don't plan on having a relationship conflict here.

Revieww please! :D I'll see you guys in a new chappie tomorrow, or a one-shot today cuz I kinda feel like writing a smut :3

Anywhoo, I LOVE YOUR FACE, BYEEE! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello:D *dodges a bomb you guys threw* I know, I know I've been gone for per 2 months and I am SO, SO, SO sorry! Basically after I got to Jordan there was a snow storm for like 3-4 days, then I had so much winter/back-to-Jordan/back-to-school shopping to do. I found it really hard to type on my old laptop, and it took like 2 weeks for my laptop's charger to get from Dubai. Then school started, and the amount of homework we get here is UNREAL! We had our first month exams, blah blah blah so I was pretty damn busy. And apart from all that I had a MAJOR writer's block. Everytime I opened the file and tried to write it was a disaster. But I'm back now and I'll try to update as much as possible:D LOVE YOU GUYS AND SORRYYY3

Disclaimer: SADLY, I DON'T OWN! :C

_**TO MAKE UP FOR THE WAIT THERE WILL BE A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER:D**_

_**chapter 3.**_

The whole group were sitting around the dinner table. They've had a great day today, and they were planning on having a water sports day tomorrow. The chefs and maids entered, placing the food on the table, along with a trolly with some wine and glasses. After everything's been put in place, some maids stand by the wall, waiting in case they needed something while the others went back into the kitchen.

"What would you guys like for dinner tomorrow?" Asked Seto, so he could tell the maids what to make.

"Do you think they can make Italian?" Asked Tea, she loved Italian food.

"Italian? If it's Italian, let Annie make it. She's really good at it, and she has this special dessert which she made up, it tastes like heaven!" Mokuba cheered, excited about the idea of Italian.

"Wouldn't it be a bother?" Asked Seto, worried it might be too much for Annie.

"Nope, not at all. I really like cooking." Annie smiled at the group, who all seemed to be pretty into the idea.

"Mae and I will help as well." Tea suggested, "It'll be fun!" She cheered, and Mae agreed.

"Okay, everyone up for Italian?" Asked Annie.

"YESS!" Everybody cheered, apart from Scerinity, not a shocker.

"I don't like Italian." Scerinity huffed. Not enjoying the idea of everybody liking Annie so much.

"Well, we all want Italian Scerinity. If you don't want any, you can have the maids make something for you." Joey told his sister, his voice sounding edgy. He knew his sister adored Italian food, but obviously, her stubbornness got in the way.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes. And everybody went on with their dinner.

"How about a movie night?" Suggested Yami, there was an in-house theatre here, and it would be fun to watch some movies.

Everybody agreed to the idea, and they headed to their rooms to shower, get in their pj's and head to the theatre.

30 minutes later, the whole group was sitting downstairs. The boys in pajama shorts/pants and t-shirts, and as for the girls, Annie wore blue shorts and a white tank-top, Tea wore a large T-Shirt, Mae wore a cotton sleeping dress, which reached her mid-thigh and well Scerinity, she wore underwear, saying this is her sleeping clothes, a silky black thong and a black lacy bra.

"Cough, cough, slut, cough, cough." Commented Duke and Scerinity was obviously angered by that, the whole group held back their laughs.

They decided to go for different genres, they watched a horror movie first, which was filled with the girls' screams, except for Annie, which was a little odd. An action movie came next, and it wasn't anything important. Joey pissed himself while laughing at the comedy movie which came next, and i'm speaking literally, and all the girls wooed over the romance that came next. It was around 4 AM when the group decided it was about time to go to bed. They said their goodbyes and headed towards their bedrooms.

"Nighty, love." Mokuba whispered to Annie once in bed. He had taken his shirt off and she was curled up in his arms.

"Night." She whispered back, giving him a quick peck on the lips before leaning back into his chest and closing her eyes, falling asleep within seconds.

* * *

"Pass me the red wine." Annie said from her place in front of the stove.

The girls had left the guys at the beach around an hour and a half ago and were now in the kitchen, making their Italian feast. Annie was making the pasta sauce, while she told Tea to make the salad, giving her certain ingredients and amounts. Mae was putting the toppings on the pizzas the girls have made. They had made 10 pizza dough, and it was Mae's job to add the cheese and all the other things. The maid gave Annie the wine she asked for and Annie added a small amount to the sauce, stirring a little then taking a taste.

* * *

3 hours later, dinner.

* * *

Everybody was seated, they had just eaten dinner, and ate amounts they have never dreamt of, and it was time for dessert. Nobody really knew what was the dessert Annie made, or what was in it, all they knew was the fact that it was the best thing they have ever put in their mouths. Scerinity had excused herself earlier that day and left, saying that she had something important to do back at home, so they were spending the rest of the week without her. (A/N: HOORAAY! :D)

"Mmmm Annie this is amazing!" Mae commented on her desert.

"My mouth is in heaven." Wooed Joey, melting into a little puddle.

Annie giggled. "I'm glad you guys like it." She smiled at everyone.

She suddenly felt a vibration in the pocket of her shorts. "Umm, I'll be right back." She smiled at everybody and left the table, hurrying up the stairs and into her and Mokuba's room.

She took out a mobile looking thing, although it seemed a little different. It had no buttons what so ever, some rubber things along the sides, which open to have some things stored in them, but the most interesting part was the logo it had on the back. Pressing a button on it, a picture of a man in his thirties was shaped in front of her. "Annie." He greeted, his voice stoic.

"Sir." She greeted back, her back straight.

* * *

"I wonder why Annie rushed upstairs?" Asked Yugi, looking at the stairs.

"Oh, her phone rang." Mokuba answered, remembering the vibration.

"Ohh, okay." The group said, then went on with their dessert.

Around 5 minutes later Annie was back, she sat down and smiled at everyone. "Sorry, an old friend called." She explained.

"Not a problem." Yami smiled at her.

"Alright, what should we do tonight?" Asked Duke, it was still 9 pm, and they had the whole night ahead of them.

"We could play games, Truth Or Dare maybe?" Trestain suggested.

"Seems good." Joey managed to spit out through his food stuffed face.

* * *

**Later that night, after the game of Truth Or Dare.**

* * *

"Good night." Everybody said as they entered their rooms after such a hilarious game of truth or dare. Joey had excused himself earlier as after accepting a dare to eat a sandwich filled with the most disgusting things you could possibly think of, his stomach was not in it's best condition.

Annie and Mokuba walked into their room, the smiles they wore immediately vanished as Mokuba looked at his girlfriend, a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his voice not showing anger nor worry, just emotionless.

"Both Squads B and C completely disappeared. A week after Squad A went on the search for The WA's main base, their signal completely disappeared and their chips became impossible to detect, three days before that they lost connection to HQ, but there was still a weak signal of where they were. Squad C was sent to where they were last detected, and their signal was lost at the exact same place." She stated, "If we thought The WA's were mysterious and dangerous before, we are so fucked now." She told her boyfriend, fear in her voice.

"What did boss say?" Mokuba asked his girlfriend.

"I begged him to allow us to go, but he said that we already lost 2 of our 3 most powerful squads, he's not about to sacrifice Squad A. Although, I did manage to convince him that if 2 more troops were lost, we'll be the ones to take care of it." She told him, and he seemed to relax a bit.

"He should've just given the mission to us since the beginning. You know though, thinking about it, I am dying to know who's behind The WA's. I mean we've been fighting them for 4 years now, and yet we only know a very unuseful 0.2% of information about them."

"Agreed. Whoever's the mastermind behind this group is fucking genius. I mean they haven't even been through our system enough for me to be able to track their signal to at least have some sort of access to their system." Annie stated, angered. She was a true genius, IQ over 190, but the fact that even after years and years, she still can't access their system was getting on her nerves.

"Yeah." Mokuba frowned, he hated seeing his girl upset. "Tired?" He then asked her, and she nodded. "Let's go to bed, we'll think about this tomorrow." He smiled at her.

"Shower." She said one simple word, and he nodded, knowing he needed one as well. They walked into the bathroom, and Annie started stripping out of her clothes as Mokuba turned on the shower. The water very quickly became warm, and the couple stepped into the shower. Mokuba gently hugged Annie to him, her back facing his torso as he rubbed a body wash onto her arms, chest, stomach, just her upper body in general. She relaxed into his touch, her eyes slowly fluttering shut as she felt her boyfriend's large hands massaging her body, his steady heartbeat, his chest moving up and down as he slowly breathes. It was so soothing for her. A tiny smile crept onto her rosy lips and she opened her eyes, turning around and standing on her tiptoes, her arms wrapper around her boyfriend's neck as she passionately kissed him.

* * *

_**LEMON STARTS HERE!**_

* * *

Mokuba wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, cupping her ass cheeks as he lifted her up. She wrapped her long, thin legs around his waist as she laced her fingers through his silky hair, deepening their kiss.

He massaged her left cheek before he pulled his hand away from it and slapped it, causing his girlfriend to moan in pleasure. He repeated the process a couple of times before pushing Annie's back to the wall, still carrying her. She mewled as her back hit the cold wall, contrasting with the hot water running over them.

Both of them were filled with lust, filled with need for each other. A need that has been increasing after every time they became one. Instead of their hungriness going away, it would just increase. Tonight was one of those nights, where the couple had no time for foreplay, no time to wait, to be sexy, to be gentle, they needed each other and they needed each other now.

Mokuba gently nibbled on Annie's ear, earning himself a moan from her as her skilled hands massaged the back of his neck. Mokuba planted open mouth kisses down from Annie's ear, to her jawbone, followed by her neck, then her collarbones, which was a very sensitive area for her. She arched her back a bit, moaning in pleasure as her boyfriend began marking her collarbone. She loved the way his lips sucked the skin in, the way his teeth bit her skin in a harsh, yet somehow gentle way. Lovemaking was an art, an art Mokuba had mastered.

He lifted her up a bit, sucking one of her nipples into his mouth as slowly began rubbing his aching member onto her womanhood. She loudly moaned, closing her eyes and waiting for the pleasure to begin. With one swift thrust, his large, hard member was placed inside her, causing her to scream. No matter how many times they went through this, and even with the water and body wash providing extra lubrication, she would never get used to his size. Damn those Kaibas were huge!

Her long nails were digging into his back as he thrust into her, one time after another, with an unrealistic speed. Their moans were loud, pleasure filled as Annie begged Mokuba to give her more, and he did. Luckily, the water was there to cover up the sound of their moans from any unwanted ears.

"Uhh, Mokuba! Mokie, uhh! Harder, Uhhh, Oh, mmmm!" Annie's voice was dripping with pleasure, turning her boyfriend on even more.

"Oh Annie, how I love it when you scream my name." Mokuba whispered seductively in his girlfriend's ear, only causing her to moan louder.

One thrust after another he kept hitting her pleasure spot. One thrust after another only got them closer to the edge.

"Uhh, so close." Annie moaned, grinding herself against her boyfriend's body as he ravished her neck with kisses. Both of them knew they would have a lot of explaining to do in the morning on why Annie's neck and shoulders are filled with marks, but at that moment, they couldn't give two fucks.

"M-mmm!" Mokuba moaned against Annie's neck, and with one last, hard thrust Annie came, him following her seconds later.

"MOKUBA!" Annie moaned, screaming at the top of her lungs as her juices squirted out.

"ANNIE!" Mokuba's voice matched her's as he spilled his seeds into her.

Mokuba gentry pulled out of his girlfriend as she removed her legs from around his waist and stood, her legs barely carrying her as her boyfriend's seeds dripped out of her.

* * *

_**END OF LEMON**_

* * *

"I love you." Mokuba whispered, carrying his girlfriend bridal style out of the shower. After closing the water and wrapping a towel around each one of them, he carried her into their room, and upon drying themselves, the couple lay in bed, his arms around her as she cuddled into his warm chest.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

After sharing a gentle kiss, the couples' eyes fluttered shut as they fell asleep, tangled to each other.

* * *

Phew, i'm done. Well please let me know what you guys think. I will attempt and write a new chapter for A New Beginning today, if I couldn't, it'll be up within the next few days.

Lemme know what you guys think. Love you, byee:D


End file.
